This invention relates to an optometric device, and more particularly, to a customized sunglasses clip unit specially sized to coordinate with a person's regular eyeglasses.
As is well known, millions of individuals wear sunglasses in order to improve their vision and comfort on bright sunny days. Sunglasses, of course, reduce glare and shade the eyes of the wearer. Sunglasses on the market have various designs and styles, which often-times can create a certain "look."
For those individuals who do not require corrective eyeglass lenses, a variety of low cost sunglasses may be purchased from various stores and retail chains. However, for those many individuals who are nearsighted, farsighted, or otherwise have poor vision, and therefore wear corrective eyeglasses on a routine basis, a separate pair of prescription sunglasses is required, which can be very expensive. This is especially so for those individuals whose prescriptions change on a frequent basis; those individuals not only must purchase a regular pair of eyeglasses each time, but must also purchase a separate pair of sunglasses each time.
Clip-on sunglasses are a low cost option to prescription sunglasses. In general, clip-on sunglasses are attached or otherwise "clipped" onto conventional prescription eyewear in order to convert the eyewear into sunglasses. Nonetheless, although clip-on sunglasses are much more cost effective than purchasing prescription sunglasses clip-on sunglasses are less than desirable, in part because they are normally manufactured in a limited number of designs, sizes and shapes which may or may not conform to the lens design of the eyeglasses worn by the individual.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide clip-on sunglasses which are customized in design in order to coordinate with a person's regular eyeglasses.